


Ensemble ou pas du tout

by Evergade



Series: Une Seconde [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Amy se retourna et dit adieu au Docteur une dernière fois. Elle sentit le contacte froid de l'ange la toucher.





	Ensemble ou pas du tout

Amy se retourna et dit adieu au Docteur une dernière fois. Elle sentit le contacte froid de l'ange la toucher.  
En un instant sa vie défila devant ses yeux clos. La première rencontre avec le Docteur, ses jeux avec Mels et Rory, le retour du Docteur, le prisonnier Zéro, le Starship UK, Churchill, les Anges Pleureurs, les Saturnis à Venise, le Seigneur des Rêves, la mort de Rory, les Silurians, la mort de Rory, Vincent Van Gogh, Colchester, la Pandorica, le retour de Rory et la mort du Docteur, son mariage et le retour du Docteur, sa lune de miel, la mort du Docteur en Amérique, les Silences, la sirène sur le bateau d'Avery et la mort de Rory, le TARDIS et le Foyer, les avatars de chair, son emprisonnement à la Fuite du Démon et son accouchement, l’enlèvement de Melody, la véritable identité de River, la découverte de la vraie nature de Mels, Georges et les monstres de son placard, sa transformation en poupée, Apalapucia et son double plus âgée, le Minotaure et le retour à la vie normale, la mort de Madame Kovarian et le mariage de River, la découverte de la survie du Docteur, son divorce, l'asile des Daleks et le retour de Rory dans sa vie, le vaisseau Silurian et la cargaison de dinosaure, Mercy, l'année de l'invasion lente et les cubes mortels, et Manhattan et la disparition de Rory...  
Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver devant un immense champ de fleurs. La plupart des immeubles avaient disparu et on ne voyait que la campagne à perte de vue. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux roux et un son lui parvint aux oreilles. Un sanglot. Elle se retourna.  
Quelques mètres plus loin, une forme était accroupis au sol et pleurait. Amy s'approcha doucement et reconnut son mari. Il ne cessait de pleurer en serrant une photo. Elle reconnut celle de leur premier mariage.   
Lorsqu'elle l'avait mis dehors, elle avait pris soin de balancer toutes les choses lui rappelant Rory, photo inclus. Elle pensait réellement ne jamais le revoir, qu'il referait sa vie avec une femme qui serait capable de lui donner des enfants qui ne seraient pas capturés par une psychopathe et élevés pour tuer. Qu'il l'oublierait. Même si elle devait en souffrir toute sa vie, elle ne voulait que son bonheur, lui qui avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants et dont elle avait gâché sa seule chance d'en avoir. Elle était sincèrement persuadée qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, le choix le plus dur de toute sa vie. Et les peu de fois où elle avait revu Rory, il lui avait semblé tellement en colère qu'elle était persuadée qu'il avait lui aussi fait une croix sur leurs relations. Pas une seconde elle n'avait imaginée qu'il avait pu garder une photo de leur premier mariage.  
Il pleurait dessus en murmurant :  
-C'est pas vrai... Ça ne peut pas être possible...  
Les larmes commençant doucement à lui monter aux yeux, elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Brusquement il se retourna et s'écarta. Il ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.  
-Amy ?  
Il déglutit.  
-Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne pourras plus revoir le Docteur si tu es là !  
Elle lui mit une claque.  
-Avec qui je suis mariée, tête d'idiot? Avec lui ou avec toi ? Tous ces voyages à travers le temps et l'espace, ça ne m'intéresse pas si je ne suis pas avec toi ! Tu crois que je pourrais continuer sans toi ? Que ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es plus là ? Tu es l'homme que j'aime, espèce de crétin, pas un voisin de palier ! Je ne peux aller bien qu'avec toi ! J'aime le Docteur c'est vrai, mais comme un frère ou un fils. Mais celui avec qui j'ai décidé de passer le reste de ma vie, c'est toi !  
Elle essaya de se calmer.  
-Je veux vivre avec toi, qu'on soit en Angleterre en 2012 ou en Amérique au XXème siècle. Peu importe toutes les galaxies, tous les mondes que j'aurais pu voir... Si tu n'es pas avec moi, je ne veux pas de cette vie-là. C'est avec toi que je veux vieillir et mourir. Je t'aime espèce d’imbécile !  
Il la serra dans ses bras.  
-Pendant un instant... J'ai cru que tu aurais pu rester avec lui... Parce que tu l'aimais plus que moi...  
-Tu es un idiot, dit-elle en pleurant.  
-Pour le coup, ça m'arrange.  
Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, comme lors de leurs jeunes années, au début de leurs aventures avec le Docteur. Un baiser d'amour, qu'ils échangeaient généralement lorsque le monde était sur le point d'être anéantis ou lorsqu'il ne s'était pas vu pendant un moment (genre 2000 ans). Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ils auraient tout le temps du monde.  
À la fin, ils posèrent leur front sur celui de l'autre, se regardant avec tout l'amour qu'il était possible d'avoir.  
-Il y a longtemps que j'ai fait mon choix, dit Amy. Et c'est toi que j'ai choisi, Monsieur Williams.  
 -Je ne suis plus Monsieur Pond ?  
Amy sourit.  
-On s'appelle Pond quand on voyage avec le Docteur. Quand on est de retour à la vie réelle, on est des Williams.  
-Alors si je t’appelle Madame Williams, tu ne vas pas me frapper ?  
-Tu peux toujours essayer.  
Il hésita un instant avant de dire.  
-On verra une autre fois.  
Elle rigola et l'embrassa encore une fois. Il la serra contre lui, ne croyant pas à sa chance.   
Elle était revenue pour lui. Elle l'avait choisi lui, pas le Docteur. Toute sa vie, il avait cru qu'elle préférait le Docteur à lui. Un humain ne faisait pas le poids face à un Seigneur du Temps. Et qui s'enfuit avec un autre homme la veille de son mariage, si ce n'est une jeune fille amoureuse ? Mais elle était revenue pour lui. Elle avait sacrifié tout ce qu'elle avait pour lui. Pour être à ses côtés.  
Amy, une des bases de notre relation, c'est que je t'aime plus que tu ne m'aimes.  
Bien qu'il en était persuadé à l'époque, il se serait volontiers donné une claque. Elle venait de lui prouver le contraire. Et il ne l'aimerait jamais assez pour lui rendre la pareil. Quoiqu'il l'ait attendu 2000 ans, alors ça lui faisait des points en plus, non ?   
Discrètement elle lui piqua leur photo de mariage. Dessus, elle était vêtue de sa robe de mariage, entre les deux hommes de sa vie en costumes.  
Mes pt'its gars.  
L'un est l'homme de mes rêves, un héros à la bravoure sans égale, qui est plus vieux qu'il n'en a l'air, et dont les exploits sont devenus légende.  
L'autre est le Docteur.  
Elle remit la photo à sa place et prit la main du Centurion qui déclara :  
-C'est pas l'tout mais on a une gamine à récupérer.  
-Tu es sûr qu'elle est là ?  
-D'après ce que disait Mels, oui... On l'attendra le temps qu'il faudra mais on va la récupérer.  
Tous les deux marchèrent vers ce qui semblait être le centre de la ville, main dans la main, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.  
Fin


End file.
